Everlasting Love
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Harry and the gang are out of Hogwarts, and at the Weasley's burrow. What will happen, well you might just have to read to find out.
1. The beginning of a new summer

It was the summer after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger's seventh year at Hogwarts. They had just graduated form the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were now staying at the Weasley's burrow. They were all semi-depressed because they would miss everything, and everyone at Hogwarts, and the memory of everything that had happened there. They were all having the summer of their lives, even if they were away from Hogwarts.

It was now morning, and Harry woke up with a start, he could fell someone watching him. And he was right, he sat up in his bed next to Ron's, who was gone, and saw Ginny Weasley on the other side of the room. Just realizing that he had seen her, she ran out of the room. Harry started smiling to himself, then wiped it off, realizing what he was doing.

He got out of bed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione and all the Weasleys were there, everyone but Mr. Weasley, and one of the Weasley twins, yet Harry didn't know which one. "Good morning Harry." said Mrs. Weasley. "Good morning." He sat down at the table, and saw Ginny blushing at him. "Where's George?" asked Ron to the twin, who was obviously Fred. "He went to go to the Joke Shop early. He said he just came up with an idea." Fred and George had now owned their own joke shop. "Apparently, it must be a good idea for him to leave early." Hermione said puzzled. "Apparently, it's a good idea if he went on a Saturday." Harry then said. "I wouldn't know, he didn't tell me what it was." Fred said again. "So..." started Ron, changing the subject, "Who's up for some Quidditch?" "Sounds good to me." Harry said, rather happy of the idea. "I could use a good game of Quidditch." started Fred, "It'll be like the good old days." Fred used to be a beater for the Gyffindor house team at Hogwarts.

So they finished their breakfast, got dressed, and went outside. Harry, Ron, and Fred were the only ones playing, until George came home of course. Hermione and Ginny told the boys that they just wanted to watch. Whether they were actually watching or gossiping, neither Harry nor Ron knew.

**I know, it's not that long. But the other chapters will be longer. Review and tell me what ya think.**


	2. The Quidditch Match

Hermione and Ginny actually watched for about the first hour. Then Ginny asked, "So, when you going to talk to Ron?" Hermione looked at Ginny, confused at what she just said, and asked, "Talk to him about what?" "About how you fancy him." "Fancy him? What are you talking about? I don't fancy Ron!" Hermione said to Ginny. She looked at Ron, and knew Ginny was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Of course you do Hermione, it's so obvious." "I don't know what you're talking about. He's just my friend, only my friend." She to Ginny, knowing she was lying to her. "Oh come on Hermione." "Well, what about you and Harry? When you goin got talk to Harry about how you fancy him?" "Soon, just five me time. It'll happen." "It's been six years Ginny, better make it faster." "What about you with Ron? It's been seven years for you two. Actually almost eight." "I already told you, I don't fancy Ron! He is just my friend!"

She was getting tired of hiding this feeling only to herself. She wanted it out of her hair; she wanted at least someone to know. And since Ginny already seemed to know, she could just tell her. "Fine! I fancy him... I fancy Ronald Weasley like there's no tomorrow!" Hermione almost yelled. She covered her mouth, afraid out of her mind that Ron had heard her. But they all were still playing Quidditch, like nothing had happened. "Thank the lord." Hermione thought to herself.

"HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Ginny started yelling. "Be quiet Ginny!" Hermione yelled, put her hand over Ginny's mouth, and smiled at the boys who were staring at them. The went back to their game, and Hermione stared at Ginny, annoyed. "He almost found out about me liking him!" Hermione said to ginny. "Don't you want him to know?" "Yes, but when the time is right." Hermione said. "Well this might be the right time." Ginny said grinning. Hermione was confused, "What?" Ginny pointed in front of her, and there was Ron, walking over. Hermione's heart stopped, he was so cute.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked. "Just... just... being girls." Hermione said, more nervous then ever. She looked at Ginny, afraid that she would tell Ron. "Yeah, just being girls." Ginny said, looking at Hermione. "Ok, just checking on you guys." Ron said, and he started to walk away. "You stay here with Hermione, Ron, I need to talk to Harry." Ginny said getting up, looked at Hermione, and walked away. Ginny had just left Hermione there, and she didn't know what to do, she froze up.

Ron didn't know what to do either. He sat down by Hermione(by now it had gotten dark; they were sitting there for a while) and then he finally said, "How did I play?" "Oh, good, good. You were...were really good." "Thanks. What were you and Ginny talking about?" he asked her. "Just...just, just about things. P...p...private things." "Oh...oh, ok." Ron started to get at himself, he couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he just couldn't say. The same was going through Hermione's mind. Ron finally got the nerves to tell her, it was now or never. But then Fred and George came over, and sat between them. Ron's hope was gone; he wouldn't have it again.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Ron asked angrily. "Ginny wanted to talk to Harry alone." George said. "We kind of wanted to be alone too!" Hermione heard Ron whisper loudly to George. "Oh Fred, our dear little brother wants to be alone with Hermione. What do you think they will be doing dear brother?" "Perhaps snogging away is my guess. Or our dear little brother could be making a move, on sweet little Herm-own-ninny." Fred said, and they walked away laughing. Ron could feel himself turning as red as a tomato. Hermione turned away from Ron, making sure he didn't see her doing the same thing.

Ginny walked up to Harry, he was so nervous. She looked so pretty, and he couldn't help but smile. "Sorry about this morning." Ginny said to Harry. "It's ok. What were you lookng for anyway?" Harry asked, pretending he didn't know she was staring at him sleep. "Oh!" she started, "My...um...my...hairbrush?" "Oh." Harry said, still smiling. "You played really good out there, Harry." Ginny said to him. "Thanks." He said to Ginny, blushing more than ever. Ginny noticed this, and started blushing too. "Ginny, I want to tell you something..." and as he said that, Percy came out of thin air.

Harry's heart dropped, he wouldn't have the same strength again. "What are you two doing by yourselves in the dark?" he asked them. "Just talking Percy. Is it against the law for two friends to talk?" Ginny asked. And Harry's heart sank as she said the word friend. "No, but I can make it that way." Percy said. "Percy, you are so full of yourself. If your self esteem was food, you could feed a hungry country." Ginny said to him. Percy looked the maddest Harry had ever seen him. "Fine, I'll go then." Percy said walking away. "What is it you wanted to say Harry?" Ginny turned and asked, once Percy was far away. "Nevermind Ginny, it was nothing important." Harry didn't want to tell her now that she had told Percy they were just friends.

All four of them, even though they weren't all together, all felt disappointed. Then they all heard Mrs. Weasley, calling all them in because it was getting darker, faster. They walked in the house, and all went to bed, feeling tired and confused. Yet, it took each of them a few hours to fall asleep, having so much on their minds. Then finally, after what seemed like forever, they all feel asleep.

**How do you like it? Review please...**


	3. Bad Dreams

It was the morning, and Ron woke up. He walked down to the kitchen, and no one was there. Then he saw a note on the table, and it read:

_Went to run errands.  
Everyone else wanted to come.  
Will be back around five.  
Love you,  
Mum_

Ron didn't get why everyone would want to go to run errands. But oh well, he had the whole house to himself. Then he turned around, and there was Hermione standing on the last step of the stairs. She looked different, her hair was beautiful, and straight, her face looked different somehow, and she was wearing clothes that Ron would never even think that Hermione had even seen before.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" "You seem surprised Ronald. Why wouldn't I stay here? It would be just us two, alone." "Why are you acting so weird Hermione?" "This is the real Hermione, Ron. Not the one that sticks her nose in a dirty old book. The one that's wild and crazy!" She looked at Ron, with a very satisfied look on her face.

Ron was getting confused, "What do you mean? Why did you stay behind?" "I already told you, because you were, and just think of what we could do when we're alone." She said clamly. Ron was starting to get more and more confused, there's no way this was the real Hermione. There's no way that she could hid this for almost eight years, no way! "Hermione, are you mental? We're only 17!" "I don't care, all I care about is us!"

She was being serious; there was no way you could act something like this. She started making her finger pull him towards her. Then she ran up the stairs, and Ron followed, there was no way he couldn't. She ran into his room, and he followed. She was on his bed, staring at him. He went to his bed, and they starting snogging. They went at it for about half an hour. Then something else happened, something else took place. Something that was to great to explain, something that Ron never knew could be so great.

Ron woke up what seemed like hours later. He didn't have any memory of what happened. Then he looked to his right, and saw Hermione, and remembered everything. He fell off the bed, with a blanket still wrapped around him, and made a huge klunk on the ground. He was still looking at the form of Hermione on his bed, not believeing what had happened. "Bloody hell..." he said in his mind, "Did we... we... just... did I just... with Hermione?" Then the door open, oh man, he was caught. Then he heard Harry's voice saying, "Oh shit." He felt him walking towards him, "Ron, what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron was shaking, "We... we... I can't believe it... we..." And Harry stopped him, and said, "I know what it's like to be in love, it just happens. I know what it's like."

Ron sat there thinking about what Harry said, and thought of something. "Harry..." Ron started to get mad... "Harry!" "What Ron?" "The only one you've loved is Ginny... Ginny..." Harry started to look scared. "You said that you know what it feels like..." Harry started to stand up, Ron got up too, and said, "You did this with Ginny? My baby sister?" "Oh shit!" Harry said, running as fast as he could, Ron chasing him. "Harry don't you run from me!"

Then Ron woke up, breathing heavily, and sweating like mad. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." He thought breathing fast, "It was just a dream." He looked at his clock; it was two o'clock in the morning. He got up from bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, and there was Harry sitting at the table.

**Reviewing would be nice...**


	4. Schedule for love

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" "I had a bad dream." Harry said, depressed sounding. "And you?" Harry asked. "Same." Ron didn't dare ask what Harry's dream was about; because he knew if it was anything like his, Harry didn't want to be asked. Harry didn't ask either; he had to much on his mind. Harry did have a bad dream, but it was the complete opposite of Ron's. As opposite as you could get anyway, Ginny had started to completely ignore him in his dream.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Harry said out of the blue. "Do about what?" "Ginny." "What about her? What about my baby sister?" Ron asked, thinking about the dream he had just had. "When Percy came and asked us what we were doing alone in the dark, she said we were just friends... friends..." Harry said, stammering. "One... one problem there Harry." "What is that Ron?" "Percy was there, Ginny doesn't want him to know anything about her private life. I mean, would you?" "Good point. Now I just got to get the guts to tell her again. I was going to tell her, then Percy came, adn I don't think I'll be able to tell her again." "Yeah, same thing happened with me when Fred and George came. The words were coming out of my mouth, and then they walked up. I don't think I'll be able to tell her again." Ron said, sighing. "It's been almost eight years now. You should have got the guts by now." "I know, but I lose all feelings when I'm with her." Ron said, smiling to himself. "Same with me and Ginny." Harry said.

They sat there in the quiet for about five minutes. Then Harry said, "I have an idea." "An idea about what?" "When we can tell Ginny adn Hermione how we feel about them." "Well spit it out Harry." "Just go for a walk." "That's your grand plan?" "Well yeah, we'll be by ourselves in the woods." Harry said to Ron. "I like it! I like it a lot!" Ron started thinking about the things that he and Hermione could talk about, and things he could show her. "I have a request Harry." "What is it?" "Can me make it mid-day we go?" "Why?" "I have something to show Hermione, and it's beautiful at night." "Well, ok Ron. Sounds pretty good to me." Harry said, rather liking the idea, "We should get to bed, be well rested for tomorrow." Harry finished. "Ok, I just hope I don't have another dream like I just had." Ron said, as they walked upstairs to Ron's room.

**If you're nice, you'll review and make me feel special...**


	5. Love is in the air

The next afternoon came very quickly, and Harry and Ron were more nervous than ever. It was about four and Harry asked the girls if they wanted to go on a walk with Ron and him. Hermione and Ginny, even though they were hiding it, couldn't have been any happier. They all went outside, just the four of them. They were lucky, because it was very close to Fred and George coming with them. But to their luck, Mrs. Weasley had some things for them to do.

So, they walked for about an hour, taking a break every once in a while. And then Harry and Ginny stopped, deciding that they had walked far enough. But Ron wanted to keep walking, so Ron and Hermione left Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry looked at Ginny, while Ginny watched Ron and Hermione walk away. Then she said, "Finally they actually leave us. They need to be alone. Maybe one of them will finally be able to tell the other how they feel." But Harry didn't care about Ron and Hermione at the moment; all he cared about was him and Ginny. "Yeah, it's great." Harry said, just going along with whatever she was saying. "Ginny..." "Yes Harry?" Harry loved the way she said his name. "Did you mean what you said to Percy last night?" "Of course I did." Harry felt, and obviously looked shocked, because Ginny asked, "What's wrong Harry?" He looked at her, and still shocked said, "So, you only want to be friends?" "What gave you that idea?" "That's what you told Percy, and just now you siad that what you told him last night you meant." Harry said to her, sadder than ever. Ginny looked really confused, and said, "Harry, I was talking about his self esteem, I meant that. And I don't want Percy to know anything about my private life. It's none of his business. That's why I said we were just friends." Harry was to happy for words. Then Ginny continued, "Harry, the truth is, I don't want us to be just friends." "You mean, you like me more than a friend?" Harry asked, then Ginny said, "Yeah..." They both smiled at each other. Then Harry said, "Ginny, I don't like you more than a friend." Ginny looked hearbroken, and meekly asked, "What?" Then Harry leaned towards her, and said, "I like you much more than 'more than friends'." Ginny smiled at him. Then Harry leaning in even closer and said, "I love you Ginny." "I love you too Harry." And he snogged her, and she snogged back. It was the best thing to ever happen to either of them. They were both in love.

Ron and Hermione were still walking, Hermione walking slow because she was getting tired. And Ron was in front of her, walking faster, because he was determined to show Hermione what he wanted to show her. "Ron! Ron!" Hermione yelled to Ron. "Ron! Can't we take a rest?" "Fine, just a five mintue one, I really want to show you something." "Can't you show me in the morning?" "No! You have to see it at night Hermione! There's no point of seeing in in the morning!" "Knowing you it's gonna be something really pointless." Hermione said under her breathe. Ron heard her, and screamed, "Are you calling me stupid Hermione? Like there's no way I could ever tell what's beautiful, and what's not!" They sat in silence for about a minutes, glaring at each other, then Hermione said, "Yeah, that's just what I'm saying, you're stupid. And you have no idea what beauty is." "How would you know?" Ron asked angrily, thinking about how in a way, Hermione had just insulted herself, because Ron thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. "This is such a waste of time." Hermione whispered to herself. Ron was red with anger, and he ran towards Hermione, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him, and then ran through more and more trees. "Ron! Ron!" Hermione started yelling, "Ron! What the heck are you doing? Let go of me! Ron!" And for about two more minutes, they ran through more and more trees. "RON!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs, and it seemed to work, because Ron stopped. "Now you tell me... is this a waste of time?" Ron asked Hermione, pointing infront of him. And there in front of them, was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen.

There, in front of Ron and Hermione, was a big clearing, with no trees, just grass for miles. And past that, were a few mountains in a row, and on the peak of the top of the middle mountain, was the moon, and it looked like it was looking over the top of it. It was so beautiful; Hermione could not take hre eyes off of it. "Ron! How did you ever find this?" "Walks in the middle of the night." Still staring at the moon in amazement, Hermione said, "Ron, this is to beautiful, I can't believe you found this." Ron was turning red, and then Hermione saw a big boulder in the middle of the clearing. "Ron?" She asked, "Did you put that boulder in the middle of the clearing?" "Yeah... sometimes I sit there in the middle of the night and think about everything wonderful in my life." And he looked at Hermione, because he was talking about her. "Oh my lord..." Hermione thought outloud, walked towards the boulder, and sat down. Ron started walking towards her, and said, "Hermione..." He sat down. "Ron..." She said, still staring at the beautiful scene. Then he said, "I need to tell you something really, really important." "Ok Ron, go ahead." Hermione said, finally looking at him. She was really nervous, she didn't know what he would tell her, but she was ready, whatever it was. And he turned away from Hermione, and said, "I... love... love you... Hermione..." And then getting the strength, he looked at her. And she asked, in what Ron thought a horrible way, but was really a surprised way, "What?" "I knew it, you were just gonna insult me, and when I put my heart on the line! Just for you Hermione, just for you! And then you step on it, and crush it!" Ron yelled at her, standing up from the rock. Hermione was really confused, Ron was making no sense, "Ron... Ron... I wasn't insulting you. All I did was ask what. You're just hearing things you think are gonna happen. Not the truth." "You're wrong Hermione! I heard what I heard! And you didn't sound quite happy!" Ron yelled at Hermione. Hermione got the angriest she had ever gotten before, stood up, and yelled at Ron, "You want to know why you're wrong?" "Yeah! Tell me why I'm wrong!" "Because I love you too!" She yelled at him, and ran back into the woods.

Ron stood there; he didn't know what to do. He just started at the place where Hermione was standing, he couldn't believe it she had just told him she loved him. It was so unreal, it was a dream, it had to be. Then he looked around, and saw foot tracks where Hermione had ran into the woods. It was real, he couldn't believe it. He suddenly went back to his normal state, and run into the woods after Hermione. It didn't take him that long to find her. He went into the woods, and almost ran into Hermione, she was so close. There she was, sitting on a log. She looked at Ron, and said, "What took you so long?" "It took me a while to actually take in what you told me." He started, sat down next to her, and finished, "It's just so unreal to me. I never thought there would be anyway that you would love me." He said, smiling at her. "I've loved you for a long time Ron. I didn't think it was possible for you to love me." "I've loved you ever since I met you. I just hid it, because I thought you didn't feel the same." "I loved you since then too. And I thought the same thing." Ron looked at her, and Hermione looked at him. "Ron, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Ron. I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm sorry I just repeated myself a million times. It just feels great to finally talk to you about it, and know you feel the same." And she curled up in Ron's arms, crying of happiness. Ron was really freaked out, it had all happened so fast. "I love you too Hermione. More than you could know." He smiled, and looked down at her, and pulled her off of him. "Stop crying, and look at me." Ron said to Hermione, staring into her eyes. Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes, and looked right into Ron's eyes. He had a sparkle in his eyes; he started leaning in closer and closer. Then all of the sudden he snogged her. "Yes! This is the happiest day of my life!" They both thought in their mind. It didn't get much better than this for either of them.

**This is a long chapter for me. YAY! Please review. Thanks.**


	6. The riches of life

Ron and Hermione had been talking, snogging, playing truth or dare, and doing all types of things for hours.Then they finally decided that it was getting late, and that it was time to go. So they stopped snogging, and walked away, holding hands. They finally got to Harry and Ginny, still snogging. Hermione wondered if they had been doing that the whole time. "Harry, Ginny." Ron tapped them on the shoulders. Yet, they were still snogging. "Harry! Ginny!" He yelled. They didn't react, Ron was getting ready to yell again, but Hermione stopped him. "Ron, stop, don't hurt yourself. I know just what to do." She said, and turned to Harry and Ginny, and yelled, "So... you guys having a good time?" And she sat in between them. Ron chuckled to himself, and never thought that Hermione would do anything like that. And he walked towards them, and sat between Hermione and Harry.

"What happened? What?" Harry asked stupidly. "Well, from what I can tell..." Hermione started, "...you two finally got together." "Finally." Ron said, smiling. If Ginny was with anyone, he wanted it to be Harry. "And I'm guessing that you two finally decided to stop fighting, and be together." Ginny said, smiling at the both of them. "And you guessed right." Hermione said, smiling right back at her. "We should go, it's getting late." Ron said. "Yeah, your mum will probably kill us for being so late." Harry said to both Ron and Ginny. "Yeah... this isn't going to be good at all." Ron said to the rest of them. "Let's go." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand, and they started to walk away. "We should go Harry." Ginny said. And he kissed her once again, and said, "Ok, let's do this again tomorrow though." Harry grabbed her hand, and she said, "That doesn't sound like a problem to me." Then they walked off, leaving the place where they told each other about they way they felt after all those years.

So, they walked for another hour, but it seemed to go very fast. Which none of them liked, they wanted to be together for the rest of the night. Now they were only a minute away from the house. It was already one in the morning, and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be to happy. They were all afraid of what would happen when they got home. They walked inside, and not surprised, they saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table, more nervous than ever. "Where were you four?" She yelled at them. "In the woods..." Hermione started, but Ron covered her mouth before she could finish. "Don't even Hermione. It's not worth getting your leg chewed off." he whispered to her. "In the woods? What the heck were you doing in the woods?" They stood there in silence, and Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Somebody answer me!" "We... we were talking mum." Ginny answered. "You were talking... in the middle of the night, in the woods, without any adults? What were you thinking? I would love the idea of you guys being out alone in the woods in the middle of the night? Go to bed... now!" And they all ran upstairs, not saying another word. And they all feel asleep very quickly; very happy of how the day turned out.

**A little drama about to happen? I think so... Review please.**


	7. The trouble with love

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, and turned to the middle of the bed. And to his surprise, Ginny was laying right next to him. "Ginny." He whispered, and tapper her on the shoulder. "Ginny, what are you doing up here?" Ginny woke up, and looked at Harry, and said, "I couldn't fall asleep. And I still wanted to hang out with you." Harry smiled at her, and snogged her. "Thanks Ginny, that makes me feel really loved." "Well you should Harry, because I love you a lot. It was worth getting in trouble tonight." Harry didn't think he could find anyone better for him. "Thanks Ginny, I thought it was worth it too." Ginny didn't think she could find anyone better for her. "Love you Harry." "Love you Ginny." "Good night Harry." "Good night Ginny." They kissed each other good night, and fell back asleep.

Hermione went downstairs; she had woken up, and found Ginny out of her bed. She figured that she had gone downstairs, not being able to fall asleep like her. So she walked downstairs to the kitchen, thinking she would find Ginny there, but she was wrong. Never, had she been gladder she was wrong, because there sat Ron. His back was turned from her, but from what she could tell, he seemed the happiest she had ever seen him. "Hi Ron." Ron turned around, and had a daze in his eyes. He smiled at her, "Hermione." She smiled back at him, and ran towards him into his arms. Ron started kissing Hermione's neck, and Hermione grabbed Ron's butt. Ron stopped kissing Hermione, and looked at her. "Hermione, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione stopped, and looked at him. "What are you saying Ron?" "Hermione, I know we're only 18. And we're young, and I don't have a ring. But when we are the right age, and I do have a ring, I'm proposing to you, not matter what." Hermione looked at Ron; she was so in love. "Oh Ron." And she went back into his arms. "I love you so much Ron." "I love you Hermione." And they started to snog, falling into the chair behind Ron, Hermione on top of him. They started to undress each other. Not knowing why the heck they were doing it. They knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help but do it. Then they heard someone walk in, and heard Mrs. Weasley say, "What the bloody hell?" "Oh... no..." Both Ron and Hermione thought out loud.

"What are you two doing down here, and what the heck do you think you are doing?" She yelled at them, causing everyone else to come downstairs. "Answer me!" She yelled, staring them down. "We were... were... we were..." Ron tired to think, then whispered to Hermione, "What were we doing?" "Don't you talk to each other! And Hermione... GET OFF MY SON!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Everyone else in the room gasped in shock, surprised that Mrs. Weasley could ever scream like that. Hermione fell backwards off of Ron, falling down hard on the ground. Mrs. Weasley was still staring at her, and Hermione was breathing heavily, scared out of her mind. "Everyone else, upstairs!" She yelled, pointing them the way upstairs. And without hesitation, they all ran upstairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, scared of what she would do to them. "Ron..." Mrs. Weasley said to him. Ron looked at Hermione, freaked out, then looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Yes...Mum." "Go upstairs, I'll deal with you later. Right now, I think I need to do a little talking with Hermione." And she turned her head to Hermione, who was still laying on the ground, and smiled. Ron started to get up, Hermione got to her knees, and grabbed Ron's arm. "Don't... leave... me..." She whispered loudly to him. "If I stay, she'll kill the both of us right now." He whispered back, and ran upstairs. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was still smiling at her, and wondered what she would do to her.

"Hermione why don't you get up from the ground?" Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, giving her a hand. And over Hermione's better judgement, she took it. She sat down in the chair that Ron had been sitting in. Mrs. Weasley was still standing up, staring down at her, and said, "Hermione, do you know why I chose to talk to you, before I crush my son?" "No." Hermione said in a rather squeaky voice. "Well Hermione, I chose to talk to you first because, I want to hear your side of the story. Now, what exactly were you doing with my son?" "I... don't... know, Mrs. Weasley." "Oh, you must know. Because you were going at it... with... my... son..." Hermione gulped, she was the most scared she had ever been. "Hermione dear, what were you doing with him, and why?" Hermione finally got the strength, and stood up from her seat. "I was snogging your son." "And why is that Hermione?" "Because, I love him!" "Oh, you love my son? Isn't that grand?" Hermione could feel herself getting stronger, and stronger, then she said, "Yes, I love your son. And he loves me. And nothing is going to change that." "Don't be so sure of that Hermione. You know I could get you out of my house right this very second. I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself, to see if I trust you enough for you to stay here. And right now, it's not going to well. So I suggest you stop being alone with my son." Hermione stood there, thinking, and finally said, "No, I'm not going to stop being with your son. He loves me, and I love him. He told me that when we're old enough, we're getting married. See, if we were as untrustworthy as you think, we would be getting eloped this very second. So, you should be glad you found us. Or else, I would have been your second daughter. I'm not going to be a little suck up right now, because I love Ron. I will do anything for him. I'm staying." Hermione yelled in Mrs. Weasley's face, not caring that it was wrong to do, then she sat down on the chair behind her. Mrs. Weasley looked really surprised, but Hermione meant what she said. She heard footsteps running down the stairs, and saw Ron. "Mum! I can't believe you just accused Hermione of everything that just happened! I love her too, I did it too! I started it all Mum!" "Ron, shut... up..." Hermione yelled at him. "Hermione! I'm not standing back and letting you take all the blame!" Ron and Hermione were starting to argue again, unil Mrs. Weasley said, "So, you guys love each other. Fine, I'll let this go, but don't let it happen again. You two are only 18, maybe in a few years." She smiled at them, walked towards them, and whispered to Hermione, "Good job standing up to me, you really do love him. Let's just forget this Hermione. Oh, and can you tell Ron, you're the only one he'll listen to. You should be glad you have that kind of power over him. Most women would kill for that. And I just wanted to make sure you two were for real." Hermione looked at her in shock, "Yes Hermione, it was a test. And you passed." She winked at her, patted Ron on the shoulder, and walked away.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked confused. "It was a test Ron. Just forget it. Let's go to bed." "I don't want to go to bed, Hermione. Let's start where we left off." He winked at her, and started walking towards her. "Ron, you know it's wrong. You we were making a mistake when we were doing that." She said, as he walked closer, and closer. "Ron!" Then he pushed himself against her, and they snogged. "Ron," she pushed him away, "Ron, if we wait till tomorrow, we'll have more time. And if we go into the woods, we'll have more privacy." He looked very happy as she said this, and smiled at her. "I like the way you think Hermione." "Well, I was told once, I'm the brightest witch of my time." She said to him, flirting like mad, and smiled at him, a rather pleased smile. "This I know Hermione. Well we better get up early, if we want to go to the woods." He winked at her. "No Ron, you don't want your mother to have another talk with us, do you? We'll wait till Ginny and Harry wake up, then we'll go with them. You mother doesn't know they're together. We could go with them, and sneak off, just the two of us." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Fine, you win Hermione. Tomorrow, it is. See you in the morning babe." And he began to snog her, the she pushed him off again, and said, "Ron, stop, before we get caught up again. Good night honey." She kissed him, and walked back to Ginny's room.

And the four of them fell asleep the happiest they had ever been, and dreamed many wonderful dreams.

Ginny dreamed of the day it was actually ok for her and Harry to be in love, and when they could show the world.

Harry dreamed of the day that Ginny got out of Hogwarts, and the days of them being together.

Hermione dreamed of what it would be like when her and Ron finally did get married.

Ron dreamed of what would happen to him and Hermione the next day. And the day they could actually get married, and stay together for the rest of time.

**Aww... how cute. NOW REVIEW!**


	8. End

This is how far you will be taken on this journey of Ron/Hermione, and Harry/Ginny. You fill in the rest of the blanks youself.

**I realize the end is rough, and kinda bad. But hey, each writer has they're bad writings. If you're a writer, you know what I mean. Now please review.**


End file.
